


Unbändige Wut

by Wintermeer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Arkham Verse (Videogame), Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), Batman: Arkham City (Video Games)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Arkham Verse, Batman - Freeform, Bondage, Dark, Deutsch | German, Enigma - Freeform, Enygma, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slash, Snow, The Riddler - Freeform, Winter, arkham city
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigma stöhnte lächelnd unter dem Schmerz. »Ich werde niemals von dir ablassen, Batman! Du wirst mich nicht los. Wenn du dich von mir befreien willst, töte mich!« Seine Stimme klang beinahe verzweifelt. »Oder versuch', es mir auszutreiben!«</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbändige Wut

»Master Wayne, haben Sie vielleicht schon einmal daran gedacht, Edward Nygma … Nun ja-« Alfred zögerte, denn er wusste, dass er sich mit diesem Thema auf gefährliches Terrain begab.

»Was, Alfred?« 

»Ich habe mich gefragt, Sir, ob Sie eventuell einmal darüber nachgedacht haben, ihn für sich zu gewinnen.«

Bruce Wayne schnaubte verächtlich. Seine Muskeln spannten sich deutlich sichtbar an. »Er mag vielleicht ein genialer Kopf sein, aber er hat den Verstand verloren!« 

Alfred trat hinter den Jüngeren und versuchte dessen besorgniserregende Rückansicht zu ignorieren. Bruce stand vor einer Reihe neuer Hightech Anzüge. Seinen muskulösen nackten Rücken ziemten mehrere Blutergüsse. Einige ältere hatten sich bereits gelblich verfärbt, die anderen erblühten wie dunkle Rosen in einem frischen Violett auf seiner Haut. Zwischen ihnen schlängelten sich Narben dahin, deren feine Linien silbern auf der blassen Haut schimmerten.

Alfred lächelte bitter und wandte den Blick ab. »Haben wir das nicht alle, Master Wayne?« 

Er hatte nicht erwartet, mit Bruce Wayne darüber zu diskutieren, denn er wusste, dass es zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt äußerst heikel war. Ihr Widersacher Edward Nygma hatte sich in den letzten Wochen zum Reizthema entwickelt. Immer wieder hatte er Batman und somit auch ihn selbst, an der Nase herumgeführt und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihre Arbeit zu sabotieren oder sie ihnen zumindest gehörig zu erschweren. Mit wachsender Besorgnis hatte Alfred beobachtet, wie Nygma Bruce mit seinen Spielchen immer mehr aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Denn anfangs hatten sie geglaubt, Batman sei für ihn nur so etwas wie eine nette kleine Spielerei, an der er bald von selbst den Spaß verlieren würde. Schließlich hatte er nie ernsthaft versucht, Batman zur Strecke zu bringen. Doch sie hatten sich getäuscht. Nygmas Begeisterung für den Dunkeln Ritter schien, im Gegenteil, stetig zu wachsen. Mit jedem Rätsel, mit jeder neuen kniffligen Aufgabe, die Batman lösen musste, offenbarten sich mehr und mehr sein Eifer und Enthusiasmus. Alfred wollte Nygmas Leidenschaft für den Dunklen Ritter nicht als _Besessenheit_ bezeichnen. Noch nicht. Denn wenn es so weit war, konnte Batman in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten. Ein Grund mehr für Alfred das Thema noch einmal aufzugreifen, selbst wenn es kaum Erfolg versprach. 

Doch zumindest er hatte erreicht, was er beabsichtigt hatte: dass Bruce Wayne darüber nachdachte.

Und natürlich dachte Bruce darüber nach. Er war gezwungen, ständig darüber nachzudenken, wer als Alfreds Nachfolger in Frage kam. Ihm war klar, dass er es allein als Batman nicht schaffen konnte. Noch vor ein paar Jahren, als es das Internet noch nicht gegeben hatte, das die ganze Welt vernetzte, waren Bösewichte vielleicht wirklich nur Gangster und Kriminelle mit Muskeln und Waffen gewesen. Mit denen hätte er fertigwerden können, aber heute musste er gegen weit mehr ankämpfen als gegen Ganoven, die krumme Geschäfte abzogen. Heute gab es Cyberkriminalität. Deals wurden kaum noch in finsteren Gassen geschlossen. Sie liefen übers Internet. Digitale Netzwerke hatten vollautomatische Gewehre und Bomben längst als gefährlichste Waffen abgelöst. 

Und wenn er auch in Zukunft weitermachen wollte, brauchte er jemanden, der sich mit all diesen Sachen auskannte. Alfred war gut, doch er würde nicht immer da sein, daran erinnerte ihn sein Gesicht jeden Tag. Er war alt geworden. Alt und erschöpft und er verschwand hin und wieder in der Stadt und Bruce war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ins Krankenhaus zur Behandlung ging. Sie sprachen nicht darüber, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Alfred krank war. Bruce musste ihn entlasten, doch er brauchte ihn, wenn er unterwegs war. Er brauchte ihn in der Bathöhle am Computer, er brauchte ihn in seinem Ohr. Alfred zog die Fäden. Er war der Mann im Hintergrund und das, was den Dunklen Rächer so stark machte. 

Knurrend legte Bruce den neuen Brustpanzer an, den Fox für ihn angefertigt hatte. Er lächelte grimmig. Der Panzer saß perfekt und bot durch die doppelte Verstärkung noch mehr Schutz. Alfred hatte wütend auf diese Neuerung gedrängt, nachdem er drei Kugeln einer Halbautomatik auf seinem Brustkorb hatte puhlen müssen. Was sollte Bruce nur ohne ihn tun? Wie würde er das hier überhaupt fortführen können, wenn er nicht mehr da war? Er würde es allein niemals schaffen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht, denn er glaubte nicht, dass er allein die Kraft dafür aufbringen konnte. Nur all zu oft hatte er das Gefühl, er kämpfe wie Herakles einst gegen Hydra einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen das Böse. Schlug er einen ihrer zahlreichen Köpfe ab, erwuchsen aus dem Hals sofort zwei neue. Und genau in diesen Zeiten, in denen er beinahe den Glauben und den Mut an der Sache verlor, war Alfred da, um ihn wieder aufzurichten.

Und nun darüber nachzudenken, dass Edward Nygma vielleicht Alfreds Platz einnehmen könnte? Unvorstellbar!  
Er war ein verrückter Spinner, der ihm den letzten Nerv raubte. Sicher, Bruce war klar, was Alfred hatte sagen wollen. In Gotham gab es vermutlich niemanden der geeigneter war, als der ehemalige GCPD-Experte für Cyberkriminalität. Nygma hatte es geschafft, die halbe Stadt mit nur ein paar cleveren Tastenkombinationen zu unterjochen. Und selbst er, Batman, hatte es bis heute nicht geschafft, ihm das Handwerk zu legen. Es war ihm zwar hin und wieder möglich gewesen, ein paar seiner Spielchen zu beenden oder zumindest zu stören, doch hatte er es bis heute nicht einmal geschafft, ihn zu finden. In wie viele vermeintliche »Quartiere« Nygmas war er eingefallen, nur um hinterher festzustellen, dass er wieder einmal an der Nase herumgeführt worden war. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Er war nur eine Schachfigur auf dem großen Spielfeld für Edward Nygma und das brachte Bruce schier zur Raserei. Das letzte Mal hatte er in einem Tobsuchtsanfall das ganze Quartier verwüstet. Hatte alle Rechner und Bildschirme, sogar Tische und Stühle zerlegt, weil Nygma ihn wieder einmal aufs Kreuz gelegt hatte. Und was hatte Nygma getan? Er hatte Batman nur ausgelacht und sich köstlich amüsiert.

Und auch jetzt musste Bruce tief durchatmen, um sich zu entspannen und die Armschützer anzulegen. Das war auch so ein Problem. Trotz Alfreds Anstrengungen den Batcomputer und damit auch sein Headset zu verschlüsseln, um Nygma auszusperren, schaffte der es immer wieder, sich in ihren Funk zu hacken und so war Batman während seiner erfolglosen Streifzüge obendrein auch noch gezwungen, sich Nygmas hämische Kommentare anzuhören. Nur selten fand sich dabei etwas Nützliches in seinen Worten. Zumeist beglückwünschte er Batman nur zu seiner neuerlichen Niederlage und riet ihm, doch endlich den Umhang an den Nagel zu hängen. Das brachte das Fass in regelmäßigen Abständen zum Überlaufen.

Inzwischen war Alfred wieder in der Bathöhle aufgetaucht. Er schien überrascht. »Wollen Sie heute Nacht noch einmal hinaus, Sir?«

»Ich werde mir den letzten Funkturm vornehmen.«

Alfred nahm stirnrunzelnd die Maske aus der Ablage und reichte sie Bruce. »Aber Sir, wollten wir damit nicht noch warten, bis-«

Bruce fuhr herum und starrte den Älteren wütend an. »Ich habe es satt zu warten! Es muss endlich etwas passieren und das besser heute als morgen!« Seine Stimme hallte durch die Höhle, mehrfach verstärkt durch den Stimmverzerrer im Kragen seines Batsuits. Alfred blickte ihn tadelnd an und sofort verspürte Bruce ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er senkte entschuldigend den Kopf und nahm die Maske an sich. 

»Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie einen Plan haben?«

»Den habe ich«, bestätigte Bruce und hielt Alfred die kleine Platine hin, die er endlich von Fox bekommen hatte.

Alfred nahm das glänzende Metallplättchen an sich und erlaubte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln. »Ich verstehe, Sir.«

 

Der Dunkle Ritter wusste, dass Nygma sich in seinen Funk hacken würde, sobald er sich dem Funkturm nährte und genauso war es geplant. Die neu in sein Headset eingebaute Platine würde, wenn sie richtig funktionierte, ein Spiegelsignal aussenden, welches wiederum Nygmas Position verraten könnte, ohne dass der überhaupt etwas davon mitbekäme. Der Nachteil allerdings war, dass dieser Empfänger nur Signale nur auf der Kurzwellenfrequenz empfangen konnte und das hieß, dass Nygma in der Nähe sein musste. Wenn dieser jedoch eine andere Art von Funk benutzte, würde es unmöglich sein, das Signal zu seinem Ursprungsort zurückzuverfolgen. Jede andere Art von herkömmlichen Funkwellen konnte Nygma über unzählige Transponder umleiten, so dass es ewig dauern konnte, das Signal zu tracen. 

Doch etwas sagte dem Dunklen Rächer, dass Nygma das nicht tun würde. Er war jemand, der nie den todsicheren Weg ging. Vielleicht erschien ihm das Spielchen dann zu langweilig. Er ließ seinen Gegnern durchaus die Chance zu gewinnen – oder zumindest gaukelte er es ihnen nur all zu gern vor. Wenn Nygma die Kurzwelle nutzte, war das entweder eine Falle und er wollte, dass Batman ihn über kurz oder lang aufspürte oder er rechnete gar nicht damit, dass jemand ohne sein Wissen an solch eine Tracetechnik herankam. So oder so, Bruce Wayne rechnete mit allem, als er weit unter sich die _Bowery_ ausmachte und den Abwurfknopf betätigte. Im Sturzflug hechtete er gen Erde und für einen wohligen Moment spürte er nur den Fall und nicht er die Wut, die Edward Nygma in ihm auslöste.

Im letzten Moment breitete er die Arme aus und fing den Sturz ab. Sein Cape blähte sich auf und er glitt lautlos über die schneebedeckten Dächer Gothams. 

Sogleich piepte es in seinem Ohr und er hörte Alfreds Stimme. »Sir, das Programm ist bereit. Sobald es einen Funk empfängt, sollte es starten. Wenn alles wie geplant klappt, füge ich die Koordinaten der Navigation hinzu.«

Der Dunkle Ritter legte die Arme etwas an und legte an Geschwindigkeit zu. »Alfred, ich sehe den Tower jetzt unmittelbar vor mir. Halte dich bereit.« 

Die großen Leuchtbuchstaben am Funkturm blinkten grellrot in dieser mondlosen schwarzen Winternacht. Er war nicht zu verfehlen. Als er näher kam, konnte Batman ungefähr ein halbes dutzend bewaffneter Wachen ausmachen, die sich vor der metallenen Sicherheitstür des Turmes herumdrückten. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Den ersten Typen schnappte er sich im Sturzflug, mit den anderen machte er danach kurzen Prozess. Der neue Panzer hielt, was er versprach. Mit einfachen Waffen war es nun fast unmöglich, ihm ernsthaft Schaden zuzufügen. Bewusstlos lagen sie ein paar Sekunden später verstreut um ihn herum im Schnee. Batman stand da und beäugte die eiserne Tür mit dem großen gelben Warnschild darauf. Er wusste, spätestens wenn er sie anfasste, würde sich Nygma einschalten.

Er ballte die Fäuste, als er auf sie zuging. _Komm schon, du Bastard_ , dachte er wütend. _Dieses Mal gehst du mir ins Netz, das schwöre ich dir._ Und tatsächlich. Als er den Metallgriff der Tür berührte, knackte es plötzlich im Ohr des Dunklen Ritters. 

Nygmas Stimme war wie immer: nervtötend und überheblich. »Na, na, na. Was soll denn das werden, wenn‘s fertig ist?« 

Batman spürte, wie ein triumphales Gefühl durch seine Adern schoss, auch wenn es vielleicht töricht war. Er ignorierte Nygma und riss mit einem brutalen Ruck die schwere Tür auf. Der Beton dahinter knirschte, als sie dagegen schlug. 

Nygma sog gespielt beeindruckt die Luft ein. »Na, der Tür hast du’s aber gezeigt! Und was kommt jetzt? Denkst du etwa wirklich, du kannst mich aufhalten, in dem du meine Türme abschaltest? Ich hab dir schon unzählige Male versucht klarzumachen, dass du bei mir mit Gewalt nichts erreichen wirst. Du kannst all meine Masten zerstören und doch wird es nichts nützen. Das wird mich nicht aufhalten.«

Batmans Puls war auf 180. Nygmas Stimme war wie ein Dorn, der sich in sein Hirn bohrte, fies und stechend. Er verursachte einen Schmerz, eine Wut, die schon viel zu lange in ihm brodelte. Er musste Nygma endlich loswerden. Mit einem Fausthieb zerlegte er den Relaiskasten. Ihn mit dem Sequenzer zu hacken hätte gereicht, doch seine Faust war schneller gewesen. Mit einem traurigen Summen erstarben die Lichter der elektrischen Anlage und er stand im Dunkeln. 

Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille, dann knackte es wieder in seinem Ohr. »Siehst du, ich bin noch da. Deinen Frust an der Konsole auszulassen war also völlig umsonst.« In Nygmas Stimme schwang verächtliche Amüsiertheit mit. »Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, mich aufzuhalten und du weißt, welche das ist. Du musst mich finden und mich töten. Andernfalls werde ich mich immer wieder aufrappeln und neue Wege finden, dich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben! Also KOMM ENDLICH UND HOL MICH, WENN DU KANNST, BATMAN!« 

Just in diesem Moment tauchte ein digitaler Punkt vor den Augen des dunklen Rächers auf. Es war die Batcomputer-Projektion des Spiegelsignals. Alfred hatte es also tatsächlich geschafft, Nygmas Position zu orten. Bruces Mund verzog sich zu einem boshaften Lächeln. 

»Das werde ich«, knurrte er und ehe Nygma noch etwas sagen konnte, schaltete er das Headset ab und schoss vom Dach in die Dunkelheit, um dem digitalen Punkt vor seinen Augen zu folgen.

Die letzten Worte hatte Nygma beinahe geschrien. Das hatte er nie zuvor getan. Ihm musste doch mehr an den Funktürmen gelegen haben, als er zugegeben hatte. Natürlich war es ein Verlust, wenn auch nur ein kleiner. Nun war er gezwungen, sich etwas Neues auszudenken. Wieder von vorn anzufangen. Er, Batman, hatte ihm wieder einmal dazwischen gefunkt. Nygma musste von dem Dunklen Rächer mehr als gestrichen die Nase voll haben. Und doch ließ er nicht ab von ihm. Er hätte sich einfach vor ihm verbergen können. Sich einen anderen Wirkungskreis suchen können, doch das tat er nicht. Im Gegenteil. Batman hatte das Gefühl, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte, als ihn herauszufordern. Selbst wenn er ein Spiel verlor, schien ihm das nicht die Lust zu verderben sich mit ihm anzulegen. Manchmal kam es Batman vor, als wäre Edward Nygma fast krankhaft von ihm besessen. Was wiederum mehr als gefährlich für Batman war, denn Nygma war weit cleverer als die anderen Kriminellen und wenn jemand dem Dunklen Ritter ernsthaft schaden konnte, dann war er es. Doch scheinbar war ihm nicht daran gelegen, Batman aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Viel mehr schien er sein Lieblingsspielzeug zu sein, mit dem er sich nur allzu gern beschäftigte.

Doch Batman hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen. Viel zu lange ging das schon so und das Maß war eindeutig voll. Er war nicht Nygmas Spielball und das würde er ihm heute Nacht klarmachen. Der projizierte digitale Punkt blinkte nun heller und heller, was bedeutete, dass er sich den Zielkoordinaten nährte. Alfred musste sich besorgt fragen, warum er keine Verbindung mehr zu seinem Headset herstellen konnte aber es ging nicht anders. Wenn Nygma und er endgültig aufeinandertrafen, wollte er Alfred nicht dabei haben. Er konnte es nicht, denn zum ersten Mal konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte vor unbändiger Wut. Was würde er tun? Würde er ihn zu Brei schlagen? Ihn erwürgen, nur damit er endlich den frechen Mund hielt? Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, doch eines wurde ihm jetzt schmerzlich bewusst: Lange hatte er sich nicht mehr derart lebendig gefühlt. 

Er sah das Haus in einer langen Reihe monotoner Fassaden. Keine Wachen. Kein Mensch weit und breit zu sehen. Auch registrierte der Batcomputer keinerlei Abwehrmechanismen. War Nygma sich so sicher, das niemand ihn hier finden würde? Oder war er nicht hier? Im Prinzip war es die perfekte Tarnung. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass sich hinter diesen gewöhnlichen Mauern ein Superschurke verbarg.

Es gab genügend Fenster, doch Batman entschied sich für die Tür. Das Haus schien nach außen hin verlassen. Der Briefkasten hing kaputt aus den Angeln. Hinter den schmutzigen Fenstern war es dunkel. Das wiederum musste nichts heißen, denn Nygma konnte einfach die Zimmer nutzen, deren Fenster zum Hinterhof ausgerichtet waren. Der Dunkle Ritter jedenfalls war auf alles gefasst. Mit einem saftigen Schulterstoß verschaffte er sich Zutritt und glitt lautlos durch den dunklen Flur.

Etwas in ihm war sich sicher, dass Nygma hier war. 

Er musste damit rechnen, dass es eine Falle war, doch irgendwie glaubte er das nicht. Am Ende des langen Flurs nahm er schließlich einen schwachen grünlichen Lichtschein wahr. Er sickerte durch die milchige Glasscheibe in der Tür. Er schlich sich bis an sie heran und lauschte. Emsige Klickgeräusche waren dahinter zu hören, so als würde jemand wild auf einer Tastatur herumhämmern. Dann vernahm er die ihm so ungeliebte Stimme. »Ist mir egal, ob du nicht willst oder nicht kannst! Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage. Andernfalls erfährt dein Boss, dass du-«

Das reichte! Ohne eine Sekunde länger darüber nachzudenken, stieß Batman die Tür auf. Die Glasscheibe zerbarst in tausend Scherben. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Raumes hockte ein Mann an einem monströsen Schreibtisch mit unzähligen Monitoren und Rechnern. Erschrocken schnellte er aus seinem Stuhl hoch und riss sich das Headset vom Kopf. Er war es. Unverkennbar. Auch wenn Batman ihn nur von Polizeifotos her kannte. Es war Edward Nygma. Sein Haar war länger geworden und sein Gesicht wirkte älter, aber er war es definitiv. Wütend schoss Batman auf ihn zu und registrierte nur am Rande, dass auf dem Monitor hinter Nygmas Kopf die großen roten Leuchtbuchstaben des Funkturms blinkten.

Sein Gegenüber fing sich sofort wieder. Die Fassungslosigkeit wich aus Nygmas blassem Gesicht und noch bevor Batman bei ihm war, erschien auf seinem Mund ein schmales Grinsen, während er sich unwillkürlich gegen den Schreibtisch presste. Batman registrierte es verärgert. Aber nicht nur das. Er starrte Nygma an und da huschte noch etwas über das schmale Gesicht. Es war ein Ausdruck, den der Dunkle Ritter nicht genau deuten konnte. 

Es war nur ein kurzes Flackern. So etwas wie … Unterwerfung. Als wäre Nygma froh darüber, dass das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel endlich vorbei war. Dass er ihn endlich gefunden hatte.

Doch ehe Batman es richtig deuten konnte, war das Flackern verschwunden und Nygma hatte seine gewohnte Fassung wiedererlangt. »Was für eine Überraschung! Die Fledermaus.« Er gluckste verächtlich. »Spaziert hier einfach rein und-«

Batman packte ihn am Hals und drückte ihn gewaltsam gegen die Tischkante. »GIB AUF, NYGMA! ES IST VORBEI«, brüllte er und drückte ihm so die Kehle ab, dass es Nygma kaum möglich war, zu sprechen. 

Was ihn nicht davon abhielt, es zu versuchen. Er legte seine schlanken Finger fast zärtlich um Batmans gepanzerte Handgelenke. Fast so, als wolle er sie ertasten, erspüren, wie sich das Material anfühlte. Dann drückte er fester zu, doch er hatte keine Chance, damit den Griff zu lockern. Er krächzte: »Ich gebe nicht auf. Niemals. Du wirst mich töten müssen, wenn du willst, dass ich aufgebe.«

»DAS SPIEL IST AUS!« Drohend baute sich Batman vor ihm auf.

»Es ist niemals aus. Ich fange gerade erst an, Batman«, flüsterte Nygma und er spürte, dass sein Gegenüber immer wütender wurde. 

Brutal schleuderte Batman ihn durch den Raum. Nygma stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen alten Esstisch und warf einen Stuhl um, als er rückwärts stolperte. Er stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Sofort war Batman wieder bei ihm und packte ihn an den Schultern. »Du wirst all deine Unternehmungen einstellen und den ganzen Mist geraderücken, den du verbockt hast!«

Nygma lachte sarkastisch und wich weiter zurück, als hätte er wirklich eine Chance, Batman zu entkommen. »Du bist wirklich süß, wenn du wütend bist, weißt du das?«

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Wutschnaubend packte Batman ihn an den dünnen Armen und stieß ihn gegen den eisernen Pfosten des Bettes, das in der anderen Ecke des Raumes stand. Der neuerliche Schmerz raubte Nygma für einen Moment den Atem. Er blinzelte und Feuchtigkeit glitzerte in den Augen hinter seiner Brille. 

Doch auch jetzt fing er sich erstaunlich schnell wieder. »Weißt du, was dein Problem ist, Batman? Du tötest nicht. Das erschwert dir die Sache natürlich. Was willst du mit mir machen? Wie willst du mich unschädlich machen, wenn du mich nicht umbringst? Du kannst mich verhaften lassen, du kannst mich nach Arkham oder ins Black Gate verfrachten, aber du weißt, ich würde früher oder später entkommen und dann würde das ganze Spiel wieder von vorn anfangen-«

»Klingt fast so, als wolltest du sterben« schnarrte Batman verächtlich. 

»Du hast es immer noch nicht kapiert, oder? Bist du wirklich so einfältig?« 

Derlei Beleidigungen kannte Batman nur zu gut und er hatte gerade sie so dermaßen satt. Sie wirkten wie Öl, das man ins Feuer goss. Wie zwei Schraubstöcke schlossen sich seine Hände fester um Nygmas Oberarme. Noch ein Quäntchen mehr Druck und er würde sie ihm brechen. 

Nygma stöhnte lächelnd unter dem Schmerz, doch auch das schien ihm nicht wirklich Angst einzujagen. »So viel Kraft und du kannst rein gar nichts damit anrichten.«

Wieder brüllte Batman ihn an und schüttelte ihn. »WAS WILLST DU VON MIR?«

Dann herrschte ein Moment lang Stille in dem schäbigen Quartier. Nur das leise Surren der Geräte war zu hören. Es klang fast hypnotisch in dem dämmrigen Zwielicht. Schwer atmend fixierte der Dunkle Ritter den anderen vor sich. 

Nygma schien sich einen langen Augenblick Zeit zu nehmen, ehe er den Kopf hob und Batman mit seinen stahlblauen Augen herausfordernd ansah. »Ich will, dass du deiner Wut Luft machst. Lass sie raus, komm schon! Befreie dich ein für alle mal von ihr oder sie wird dich irgendwann vernichten!«

Batmans Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie dünn Nygma doch war. Er schien fast zerbrechlich. Keinerlei Muskeln, keine körperliche Kraft, die er ihm hätte entgegen setzen können. Wie war es möglich, dass er kein Fünkchen Angst vor ihm hatte, oder dies zumindest nach außen hin nicht zeigte. Zweifelsohne hatte er unzählige Male über seine Monitore beobachtet, wie Batman sich seiner Handlanger ohne Gnade entledigt hatte und nicht wenige von ihnen waren danach reif fürs Gotham General gewesen. Doch Nygma schien keinerlei Angst vor körperlichen Schmerzen zu haben. Im Gegenteil. Es sah sogar so aus, als verschaffe ihm der Schmerz eine Art Erleichterung.

Andererseits war es wohl am wahrscheinlichsten, dass er einfach den Verstand verloren hatte. Aber was auch immer hier der Fall war, Batman hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit ihm verfahren sollte. Und das machte ihn umso zorniger. Er wusste, dass er aus diesem Dreckloch heraus musste oder er konnte nicht mehr länger dafür garantieren, Nygma nicht einfach wie ein schäbiges Insekt zu zerquetschen. Mit ein paar routinierten Griffen stieß er ihn mit dem Rücken auf die stockfleckige Matratze und band seine Handgelenke am schmiedeeisernen Bettkopf fest. Er tat es so blitzschnell, dass Nygma sich nicht einmal wehren hätte können, selbst wenn er es ernsthaft gewollt hätte. Die alten Bettfedern ächzten protestierend unter ihrem Gewicht.

Nygma zog sofort an seinen Fesseln, doch er hatte keine Chance. Das dünne metallene Kabel würde ihm nur die Haut zerschneiden, wenn er weiter daran zerrte. »Das ist nicht des Rätsels Lösung, mein Freund«, protestierte er missbilligend, aber Batman glaubte, in seinen Augen einen Funken Überraschung erkennen. Und zumindest das verschaffte ihm ein kleines bisschen Befriedigung.

Mit einem Satz war der Dunkle Ritter an der Tür. »Sei still, oder ich knebel dich, Nygma.« 

Dann huschte er den dunklen Korridor entlang, um wieder ins Freie zu gelangen. Draußen zog er sich mit der Batclaw nach oben auf den Dachvorsprung und schaltete sein Headset wieder ein. Sein Atem stieg als feuchtwarmer Nebel zum Himmel auf. 

»Master Wayne, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht! Was ist passiert?« Alfred klang erleichtert.

»Unser Plan hat funktioniert. Ich habe ihn gefunden, Alfred.«

»Sie klingen jedoch nicht sonderlich begeistert, Sir.« Es war mehr eine Frage, als eine Feststellung.

Batman gab ein dumpfes Murren von sich. »Was soll ich mit ihm machen, Alfred?« 

»Was können wir tun, außer ihn der Polizei zu übergeben? Ich bin sicher, Gordon wird-«

»Alfred! Er hat seine Leute überall. Er hat genug belastendes Material, um die ganze Stadt zu erpressen! Er kennt die Leute besser, als sie sich selbst kennen und mehr als die Hälfte des GCPDs ist korrupt. Das hat keinen Sinn. Er wäre schneller wieder draußen, als wir durchatmen könnten. Er ist nicht wie die anderen … Wie Bane oder Killercroc. Er ist nicht so dumm, sich ins Blackgate verfrachten zu lassen. Mit herkömmlichen Mitteln können wir ihm nicht beikommen.«

In der Leitung rauschte es. 

»Alfred?«

Batman lauschte und hob den Kopf gen Nachthimmel. Der Mond hatte sich inzwischen so weit durch die schweren Wolken gekämpft, dass er sein fahles weißes Licht auf die verschneiten Dächer und Straßen warf. Eiskalter Wind erhob sich. Noch einmal atmete der Dunkle Ritter durch.

»Vielleicht, Sir« Alfred zögerte. »Vielleicht sollten Sie doch versuchen, ihn für sich zu gew-«

»Alfred! Darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen.« Mit einem wütenden Satz schwang Batman sich vom Giebel und landete wieder auf dem Vorsprung der Eingangstreppe. 

»Bitte, Sir. Denken Sie noch einmal darüber nach. Versuchen Sie, mit ihm zu sprechen.«

»Ich melde mich wieder«, gab Batman barsch zurück und schaltete sein Headset aus. Er wusste, dass Alfred recht hatte. Doch wie sollte er mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten, den er nicht einmal in seiner Nähe ertrug, ohne ihn am liebsten aufs Brutalste zur Strecke zu bringen. Schon beim bloßen Gedanken an Edward Nygma begann es in seinem Inneren so zu brodeln, dass er dachte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Doch was an diesem Kerl brachte ihn nur so aus der Fassung? Dass Nygma sich für cleverer hielt, was vermutlich sogar stimmte? Wohl kaum. Dass er Batmans Pläne immer wieder durchkreuzte, anscheinend nur zum Vergnügen? Schon eher. Dass er vorlaut und unsäglich überheblich war? Dass Batman die Beweggründe für sein Handeln einfach nicht verstehen konnte? Mit Sicherheit. Nygma hielt alle Trümpfe in der Hand und doch schien er gar nicht daran zu denken, sie endlich auszuspielen. Und genau deshalb hatte Batman das Gefühl, dass er Nygma gegenüber im gewissen Sinne machtlos war. Er fühlte sich ohnmächtig und Nygma genoss es sichtlich, ihn mit dieser Machtlosigkeit zu quälen. 

Aber jetzt reichte es. 

Heute Nacht war damit Schluss. Niemand hielt ihn derartig zum Narren.  
Scheppernd flog die Tür zu Nygmas Zentrale ein zweites Mal auf, doch Batman sah nicht, wie der auf dem Bett zusammenzuckte. Er versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren und wandte sich stattdessen den Computern und Gerätschaften zu. Seine behandschuhte Faust krachte in den zentralen Monitor.

Wie üblich ertönte Nygmas Stimme. Nur dieses Mal aus der anderen Ecke des Zimmers, anstatt durchs Headset. »Hey, das ist teure Technik. Kannst du bitte etwas vorsichtiger damit umgehen?« Blanker Hohn.

Ein paar lose Kabel mussten ihrem Ende ins Auge sehen, als Batman nach ihnen griff und sie mit einem gewaltigen Ruck aus ihren Kabelläufen riss. Als nächstes wandte sich Batman den blinkenden Rechnern zu und setzte sie mit einem zornigen Fausthieb außer Betrieb. Die Lichter erstarben und mit ihnen das leise elektrische Summen.

»Dir ist aber schon klar, dass das überhaupt nichts nützt, oder?« Er klang etwas wehleidig, im Angesicht seiner zerstörten Spielzeuge. »Ich bin durchaus clever genug, meine wichtigsten Dateien an einem sicheren Ort aufzubewahren. Und dieser Ort ist so sicher, dass du ihn niemals finden wirst, Batman. Also zerstör ruhig weiter meine Rechner! Ich verfüge über genug Geld um mir jederzeit Neue zu kaufen. So kannst du mich nicht unschädlich machen! Du musst schon etwas kreativer werden!«

Batman warf die Reste einer Platine in die Ecke und drehte sich zu Nygma um. Sein Atem ging schwer unter der zornigen Hilflosigkeit. 

Sogar Nygma schien plötzlich nervös und versuchte, sich etwas weiter aufzurichten. Dass seine Hände über seinem Kopf festgebunden waren, musste ihm ein Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit geben, doch war es scheinbar nicht stark genug, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Batman weiter zu provozieren. Im Gegenteil. Er grinste schief. »Was ist? Bist du endlich bereit, mir meine Sünden auszutreiben?«

Batman schnaufte verächtlich, doch er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. 

Nygma schien genau das zu verunsichern, was ihn nur dazu antrieb, es weiter auf die Spitze zu treiben. »Komm schon, Batman. Ich war ein böser Junge! Bestraf mich endlich!«

Etwas in der Art wie Nygma es sagte, verwirrte Batman einen Augenblick lang. Nygmas Worte klangen so vulgär, so zweideutig, dass es ihn sprachlos machte. 

Jetzt verdrehte er gespielt entnervt die Augen. »Komm schon. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht ewig Zeit.« 

Batman war so schnell bei ihm, dass Nygma erschrocken Luft einsog. »Denkst du, das ist ein Spiel?«

Sein Gegenüber grinste süffisant. »Natürlich ist es das, du Dummerchen! Und es ist mein Spiel und du spielst gefälligst nach meinen Regeln.«

Batman griff ihm an die Kehle. »Ich könnte dich hier in diesem Drecksloch gefesselt und geknebelt verrotten lassen.« 

»Könntest du«, krächzte Nygma atemlos. »Aber dann hättest du mich im Prinzip doch getötet, also kannst du das nicht tun.« 

Als Nygma sich unter Batman wand, realisierte der Dunkle Rächer erst, wie nah sie sich waren. Nygmas klarer Blick drang tief in seine Augen und plötzlich hatte Batman das furchtbare Gefühl, er könnte ihn wirklich sehen. Erkennen, wer sich unter der Maske verbarg. Wer er wirklich war. Bruce Wayne … Mit einem kraftvollen Hieb drehte er Nygma auf den Bauch und presste seinen Kopf auf die Matratze, sodass dieser ihn nicht länger ansehen konnte. 

Unterdrückt wimmerte sein Feind unter ihm. Er zerrte an dem Draht, mit dem seine Hände festgebunden waren und der sich durch die Drehung nun schmerzhaft fester gezogen hatte. 

»Du wirst damit aufhören, Nygma«, dröhnte Batmans Stimme an sein Ohr. »Du wirst damit aufhören, Leute zu erpressen. Du wirst deine gesamte Datenbank vernichten und«, er griff Nygma in die Haare und zerrte seinen Kopf zurück. »Du wirst mich endlich in Ruhe lassen! Ich will nichts mehr von dir sehen oder hören, oder ich werde dir wirklich-«

»Das kann ich nicht«, japste Nygma. 

»WIE WAR DAS?«, brüllte Batman, fast außer sich vor Zorn. Er hielt Nygma immer noch an den Haaren gepackt und zerrte seinen Kopf nun so weit nach hinten, dass es ihm beinahe das Genick brechen musste.

»Ich kann nicht- ich-« Seine Stimme klang so atemlos, dass Batman seine Worte kaum verstehen konnte. 

Wütend ließ er Nygmas Kopf los. Der wand sich sofort unter ihm wie ein Aal. »Kapierst du’s nicht? Dich zu unterhalten, bedeutet für mich das größte Vergnügen. Zu sehen, wie du dich mit meinen genialen Rätseln abmühst. Zu sehen, wie du immer wieder scheiterst, aber doch nie aufgibst.« Wieder fing sich Nygma erstaunlich schnell, trotz der ihm entgegengebrachten Brutalität. 

»Ich sage es nicht noch einmal. Du wirst mich in Ruhe lassen, oder-«

»Dann treib es mir aus!« Er versuchte, sich auf die Knie zu ziehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, da Batman über ihm hockte und ihn wieder auf die Matratze drückte. »Wenn du willst, bettel ich darum.« Jetzt zerrte er wieder an seinen Fesseln. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief an seinem Handgelenk herab. »Komm schon, Batman! Lass mich dein Ventil sein! Lass deine Wut an mir aus. Bestraf mich, für all die Sünden, die ich begangen habe. Ich bin schlecht! Ich habe es verdient. Tu es endlich. Ich weiß, dass du es willst!«

Batman war kurz davor, ihm den Mund zuzuhalten, nur damit er endlich aufhörte zu reden. Denn wie immer schürte seine Stimme das wütende Feuer, das in ihm loderte. »Ich werde dich nicht töten!«

Nygma seufzte schwer. »Du sollst mich nicht töten, du verdammter Idiot! Du sollst mich ficken!« Seine Stimme hatte sich bei den letzten Worten beinahe überschlagen. 

Batman kauerte wie vom Donner gerührt über Nygma. Sein Blut rauschte plötzlich laut in seinen Ohren. Pulsierend und heiß. 

»Fick mich! Fick mich, bis mir hören und sehen vergeht«, bettelte Nygma und sein Körper stemmte sich auffordert gegen den des dunklen Ritters.

Er wollte die Bitte wiederholen, doch Batman hielt ihm den Mund zu, sodass die Worte unverständlich unter seinem Handschuh verebbten. Nygma zappelte und schnappte nach Luft und stieß dabei mehrfach mit seinen Hüften gegen Batmans angespannte Schenkel. Dann biss er Batman plötzlich so kraftvoll in die behandschuhten Finger, dass der reflexartig die Hand wegzog. Er schnappte nach Luft und fand sofort seine Stimme wieder. »Komm schon, zeig mir, wie viel Kraft du hast! Halte dich nicht zurück. Projiziere deine ganze Wut auf mich. Ich kann es aushalten. Ich kann alles aushalten. Ich weiß, wie du wütend bist!«

Grollend drückte Batman seinen Kopf zurück auf die Matratze.

»Du bist wütend, weil du genau weißt, dass dein ganzer Kampf umsonst ist! Wer dankt es dir, dass du all das tust? Die korrupten Bullen, die den Verbrechern, die du hinter Gitter bringst, dabei helfen, wieder auszubrechen? Die ach so unschuldigen Bürger Gothams, die Angst vor dir haben?« Er lachte bitter. »Wie zeigen sie dir ihren Dank? In dem sie dich jagen! Sie wollen dich nicht. Sie wollen deine Hilfe nicht. Du richtest mehr Schaden an, als dass du hilfst! Schau dich doch an, du schaffst es ja nicht einmal, so einem wehrlosen Kriminellen wie mir das Handwerk zu legen! Wir lachen uns tot über dich, wenn wir wieder aus dem Gefängnis spazieren-«

Wie vernichtend heiße Lava quoll Batmans Wut durch seine Adern. Schwer und betäubend. Nygma hatte zweifelsohne seinen empfindlichsten Punkt getroffen. 

»Du musst deine eigenen Regeln brechen, wenn du uns bezwingen willst. Fang mit mir an. Tu es! Überschreite deine eigenen Grenzen!«  
Wieder stieß Nygmas Hintern provozierend gegen seine Hüften. »Ich werde niemals von dir ablassen, Batman! Du wirst mich nicht los. Wenn du dich von mir befreien willst, töte mich! Oder versuch‘, es mir auszutreiben-«

Batman konnte nicht mehr. Wieder hielt er ihm den Mund zu. Er war kurz davor, Nygma umzubringen. Er fand nicht einmal mehr Worte, die er ihm entgegensetzen konnte. In seinem Kopf hallte nur die Stimme seines Feindes wider und sie schien ihn von innen heraus aufzuschlitzen. Messerscharf und vernichtend wahr. Oh ja, er konnte es ihm austreiben, wenn er wollte. Nygma hätte körperlich nicht die geringste Chance gegen ihn. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln wutschäumend anspannten. 

Und wieder zappelte Nygma störrisch unter ihm, was seinen Geduldsfaden endgültig reißen ließ.

Mit einer Hand hielt er Nygma weiter den Mund zu, während er mit der anderen wutschnaubend dessen dünne Stoffhose zerriss. Perlweiße Haut kam darunter zum Vorschein. Er zerrte Nygma vor sich auf die Knie und hörte mit grimmiger Genugtuung, dass dieser nur noch ein wortloses Wimmern von sich gab. Seine Schenkel zitterten bereits vor Anspannung. Er versuchte offensichtlich, sich zu wappnen, in dem er sich mit den zusammengebundenen Händen Halt am schmiedeeisernen Bettkopf suchte. 

Batman ließ die behandschuhte Handfläche über den blassen Hintern gleiten, während er seinen Anzug unterhalb des Gürtels öffnete.  
Es war zu einfach. Viel zu einfach. Doch wenn Nygma tatsächlich nur auf diese Art zum Schweigen gebracht werden konnte, dann sollte er bekommen, was er wollte. Er griff über Nygmas Rücken und zwang ihn, die Stirn auf die Matratze zu legen. Ohne jede Gegenwehr senkte er den Kopf.  
Unterwerfung.  
Batman konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was zur Hölle er eigentlich tat. Sein Kopf war vernebelt von all dem Hass. Von all der Wut. Nygma hatte recht. Er musste sie endlich loswerden. Sich von ihr befreien, oder sie würde ihn von innen zerfressen wie giftige Säure. 

Er befreite seinen Schwanz aus der engen, gepanzerten Hose. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er so hart geworden, dass er schmerzhaft den rasenden Puls fühlen konnte, der nun in seinem Geschlecht pochte. Er drängte darauf, befriedigt zu werden, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen und Nygma endlich die Leviten zu lesen. Er teilte die festen Backen des anderen mit einer Hand und drang in ihn ein. Ein brutaler, trockener Stoß. Genauso hatte er es gewollt.

Nygma jaulte auf und krümmte den Rücken vor Schmerz, doch Batman hielt seine Hüften fest. »Ist es so richtig? Ist es das, was du von mir haben willst?«, schnarrte er.

Nygma konnte nicht antworten. Der Schmerz schien ihm den Atem zu rauben. Er verkrampfte sich so sehr, dass Batman das Gefühl hatte, er wolle ihn zerquetschen. Es war ein mächtiges Gefühl. Genüsslich und unendlich befriedigend. Und so langsam vermischte sich seine Wut mit den nebligen Schwaden seiner Erregung. Er zerrte Nygma noch ein Stück zu sich heran, während er anfing, in ihn hineinzustoßen. Die Wogen seiner Erregung peitschten mit jedem Mal höher und Batman war nicht länger fähig, sich gegen sie zu wehren. 

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis sein Feind endlich aufhörte, sich gegen den Rhythmus zu stemmen. Sein Widerstand verebbte. Sein Körper wurde weicher, beweglicher. Es hatte tatsächlich den Anschein, als gäbe er auf. Als ließe er sich fallen. Das wiederum brachte Batmans Wut wieder zu Tage, denn er sollte es nicht genießen! Zornig stieß er tiefer und schneller zu, doch es brachte nicht gewünschten Erfolg. Im Gegenteil. Es ließ Nygma zu neuem Leben erwachen und auch wenn er am ganzen Leib zitterte, fand er plötzlich seine Stimme wieder, wenn sie jetzt auch merkwürdig verändert klang. 

Batman konnte sehen, wie er gepeinigt vor Wollust die Augen schloss. »Ja, fick mich. Steck ihn tief rein, komm schon!«

Öl ins Feuer. Noch härter stieß der Dunkle Rächer jetzt zu. Sein keuchender Atem dröhnte digital verstärkt durch den Raum. 

Es schien Nygma mehr und mehr anzutörnen. Unter Batmans stämmigem Körper wand sich sein schmächtiger Leib und zitterte immer stärker unter der Anstrengung. Wieder und wieder kämpfte er sich auf die Knie, die ihm immer wieder wegrutschten. Seine Worte waren nur noch ein haltloses Keuchen. »Fick mich, dass mir hören und sehen vergeht. Fick mich, Batman-« Dann wimmerte er nur noch, denn Batman stieß ein letztes Mal so hart zu, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. Zuckend brach Nygma auf der schmutzigen Matratze zusammen. Die Nässe unter seinem Bauch spürte er nicht mehr, so betäubt fühlte er sich. 

Über ihm hockte immer noch der nach Atem ringende Dunkle Ritter. 

Ein langer Moment verstrich. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich. Sie rangen nur nach Atem.

Eisiger Wind pfiff draußen um die Häuser. Er rüttelte an den klapprigen Fenstern und holte Batman schließlich aus seiner Trance zurück. Reumütig zog er sich aus Nygma zurück und schloss seine Hose. Dabei beäugte er den schlaffen Körper unter sich. Die Brille des Schurken lag neben ihm. Sie musste ihm während der brutalen Stöße von der Nase gerutscht sein. Seine Hände hielten immer noch die Gitterstäbe des Bettkopfes umklammert. Der Draht hatte ihm die Handgelenke aufgeschlitzt. Das frische Blut lief ihm jetzt an mehreren Stellen die Arme hinab. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und der Blick seiner halb geöffneten Augen verlor sich im Nichts.

Er hatte Edward Nygma fertiggemacht. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Batman lauschte in sich hinein, hoffte auf ein Anzeichen jener Genugtuung, nach der er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte, doch er fand keine Spur davon. Genauso wenig wie von der blinden Wut, die ihn noch bis eben beherrscht hatte. Die ihn seine eigenen Grenzen hatte überschreiten lassen, auf eine Weise, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Gefühle waren verraucht und alles, was davon übrig zu sein schien, war der Geschmack von heißer Asche in seinem Mund. Stattdessen sah er Nygma jetzt mit einer nüchternen Klarheit, die ihn selbst erstaunte. Er schien endlich wieder bei Verstand und er wusste nun, was er tun musste. 

Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst.

 

*

Das Erste, was Edward erblickte, als er aufwachte, war die hohe, mit Stuck verzierte Decke über ihm. Nur langsam konnte er die schmerzenden Augen öffnen. Seine Lider fühlten sich schwer und verklebt an. Er blinzelte. Die Zimmerdecke kam ihm, auch wenn er sie ohne Brille etwas verschwommen sah, nicht bekannt vor. Sein Körper spannte sofort sich alarmiert an. Wo zur Hölle war er? Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, sich zu bewegen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Einen Moment lang hatte er das panische Gefühl, in einer Zwangsjacke zu stecken, weil er die Arme nicht heben konnte, doch dann realisierte er, dass die völlig frei neben seinem Körper auf der Bettdecke lagen. Und doch konnte er sich nicht bewegen, es gelang ihm gerade einmal, den Kopf etwas anzuheben. 

»Spar dir die Kraft. Du wirst es nicht schaffen aufzustehen.« 

Edward erkannte die digital verzerrte, gebieterische Stimme sofort. Batman trat aus dem Halbdunkel an sein Bett und sah auf ihn herab. Er musste irgendwo in einer Ecke des Zimmers darauf gewartet haben, dass er aufwachte. 

In seinem dröhnenden Schädel überschlugen sich die Gedanken. »Wo bin ich? Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?« Seine Stimme klang rau und lallend. Nicht einmal seine Zunge wollte ihm gehorchen.

»Ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel. Dein Körper hat es noch nicht ganz abgebaut. Es lähmt auch deine Muskeln, deshalb kannst du dich noch nicht wieder bewegen. In drei bis vier Stunden sollte die Wirkung nachgelassen haben.«

Edward starrte auf seine Handgelenke. Sie waren mit frischem Mull verbunden und rochen nach antiseptischen Mitteln. Seine Stimme klang müde und bitter. »Dann bindest du mich besser wieder fest, bevor ich mich wieder bewegen kann.«

»Ich denke nicht, dass das noch nötig ist.« Batman schaltete die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch ein und nun war es in dem großen Raum hell genug, dass sie einander richtig sehen konnten.

Edward drehte den Kopf und sah Den Dunklen Ritter an. »Was soll das? Warum bin ich hier?«

»Ich möchte, dass du dir etwas ansiehst.« Fast bedächtig zog sich Batman die Handschuhe aus. Dann griff er unter seine Maske und löste den Verschluss.

Edwards Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, was Batman vorhatte. Hastig drehte er den Kopf weg.

Batman hielt inne. »Sieh mich an!«

»Du kannst doch nicht-«, stotterte er. »Niemand weiß wer du bist- ich will nicht-« In seinen Schläfen pochte ein heftiger Schmerz.

»Du weißt, wer ich bin.« Mit einem Ruck zog Bruce Wayne die schwarze Maske ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare. »Und du weißt es seit Monaten.« 

Resignierend seufzte Edward und drehte den Kopf, um Bruce anzusehen.

»Die Frage ist nur, warum du es die ganze Zeit über für dich behalten hast.«

Noch einmal loderte so etwas wie Aufsässigkeit in Edwards blauen Augen auf. »Weil dieses Geheimnis wertvoll ist! Es ist vielleicht der größte Trumpf überhaupt und es hat sich einfach noch nicht die passende Gelegenheit geboten, diese Karte auszuspielen-«

»Oh nein, du hattest genug Gelegenheiten, mich zu verraten.« Bruce lächelte milde, denn er hatte Edward längst durchschaut. »Es muss dich ein ganzes Stück Zeit und Mühe gekostet haben, meine wahre Identität herauszufinden. Aber du hast dir die Arbeit nicht gemacht, um mich zu vernichten. Du wolltest das Geheimnis einfach besitzen. Es wie einen Schatz hüten. Du hattest nie vor, es an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Es sollte nur dazu dienen, dich mit mir zu verbinden.«

Edward hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm schlecht wurde. »Das ist doch lächerlich!« Er schluckte und spürte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. »Warum sollte ich mit dir verbunden sein wollen-«

Bruce erwiderte nichts darauf, denn er sah an Edwards Gesicht, dass er recht hatte. Stattdessen schaltete er das Licht auf dem Nachttisch wieder aus und nahm seine Handschuhe. »Du solltest noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Wenn du aufwachst, wirst du dich besser fühlen. Dann können wir reden. Ich möchte dir ein Angebot machen und werde unten in der Halle sein.«  
Danach wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Edward sah Bruce müde nach. Er trug immer noch den Kampfanzug und sein bodenlanger Umhang fiel majestätisch wallend über seinen breiten Rücken. Er trug schwere Stiefel, doch sie verursachten kaum Geräusche, als er zur Tür schritt. »Was für ein Angebot?« rief er ihm matt hinterher. 

Erst an der Tür drehte sich Bruce noch einmal zu ihm um und antwortete: »Ich möchte, dass du für mich arbeitest.«

Edward musste sich verhört haben. Seine Zunge lag schwer in seinem Mund. »Wie, bitte?«, presste er hervor.

»Ich will dich in meinem Team.« Dann verließ Bruce das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-NeBbRhAKGjs/V0mksW3KukI/AAAAAAAAA9I/3kI5hSi72UIjycceiLDnOo__0FTEx6BogCLcB/s1600/wildherz%2Bheader%2B2016%2BKLEINER%2Bfuer%2BAO3.png)  
>    
>   
> 
> Noch mehr Männerliebe gibt's auf [Amazon](http://www.amazon.de/-/e/B00QRPLGFU)!  
>   
> [www.dianawintermeer.de](http://dianawintermeer.de/) | [Facebook](http://facebook.com/dianawintermeer/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DianaWintermeer/)  
> 


End file.
